


Otp Prompt

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Sunburns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories based on the Imagine Your OTP Prompts. </p><p>Multiple pairings and multiple aus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oversized Sweaters

"Imagine Your otp in oversized sweaters"

 

Ryan sighed as he unlocked the door to their house with the moon full in the sky. It had been a long day. Gus had asked him to stay back to talk about the next few Patchs and how they were going to work around the filming for Lazer Team. His boyfriends had already headed home and Ryan was sure they would be snuggled in the warmth of their covers, sound asleep.

Instead, Ryan found Ray and Gavin sitting on the couch, cuddled together and watching a cheesy Halloween flick. Both turned at the sound of a door opening and Ryan felt a smile split his face as he roamed his eyes over them. It seemed they had raided his closet, his sweaters hanging off their skinny frames, sleeves covering their hands and acting as a buffer for the drink they were holding. They were Halloween themed, Gavin’s black with plump orange pumpkins going across his chest. Ray’s was an off white, designed for the whole thing to be a ghost’s body with two black eyes and smile on the front.

“Welcome home, Ry-Bread.” Gavin chirped, goofy smile on his face. One arm reached out for him, hand making grabby motions. “Come cuddle with us.”

“Good to be home.” Ryan shut the door and set his bag down on the floor.  He bent down to give each of them a kiss on the head. “What are you two still doing up?”

“We wanted to wait up for you.” Ray answered.

Ryan felt his chest warm. “Really?”

“Really, really.” Gavin giggled. “Bloody couldn’t get to sleep without your arms around us anyway. Now get in here, you mong. We made hot coco and everything.” Ray and Gavin parted, allowing space for Ryan to slip in.

Ryan shifted around on the couch until he was comfortable. Once settled, his boys wasted no time in burrowing against his sides. Ryan settled his arms around their waist and felt himself relax, dozing off to the smell of chocolate and buried in the warmth of their love.

Ray and Gavin smiled at each other when Ryan started snorting. Finishing their drinks, they soon followed Ryan into dreamland.


	2. Be Mine, Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Imagine your OTP with a box of candy sweethearts. Instead of eating them, they have fun exchanging them and reading the cheesy sayings such as ‘Text Me,’ ‘Be Mine,’ ‘Love Bug,’ etc. Person B hands A one that says ‘Marry Me,’ though A simply laughs it off. B hands them another one with the same saying, and then a third, causing A to pause. They look up at B, confused, but B simply gets down on one knee, and asks A to marry them, for real.”

Gavin giggled as he pulled out a candy heart with the words **UR A Cutie** written on it. He passed it over to Ryan who was sprawled out on the couch next to him, digging through his own box of sweets.

Ryan silently took it, smiling. He briefly dug through his own box before pulling out a tiny heart and passing it over. Gavin chuckled as he read **I <3 U** before popping the treat into his mouth.

After Blaine had been nice enough to give everyone candy last year, the Lads demanded they actually trade Valentine gifts this year. Seeing as this was the first time they had done something like this in years, everyone seemed to try and one up each other. By the time Ryan and Gavin got home and combined their haul they had a small mountain going. Now the two were sitting on their couch, exchanging candy sweethearts with cheesy sayings on them.  

After picking one that said Be Mine, Gavin looked up to give it to Ryan and got a face full of his hand as the gent held out his own. Gavin gave a brief whine of “It’s my turn, Ryan”, though his smile never left his face, before he actually read what it said.

**Marry Me**

Gavin laughed, handing over his own before eating Ryan’s candy heart. He grinned cheekily as he found one that said **Love Bug**. But again, when he turned to hand it over he found Ryan already holding his up.

And again, Ryan’s said **Marry Me**.

Gavin shoved Ryan on the shoulder, smirking at him. “You already had that one, you knob.” He dismissed.

Ryan frowned and before Gavin could go back to his box Ryan grabbed it and frantically searched through it. Gavin watched him curiously as Ryan seemed to find what he wanted. He pulled out the candy heart and held it up for Gavin to see.

**Marry Me**

Gavin didn’t laugh this time, instead he carefully took the heart from Ryan’s hand and fiddled with it. Nervousness bubbled up in Gavin’s stomach as he gave Ryan a confused look. “Ry…?”

Ryan gently picked up one of Gavin’s hands, placing a kiss on his knuckles before slipping off the couch and down to one knee. Gavin gasped as Ryan took out a little black box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a ring.

“Gavin David Free, will you make me the happiest man in the world and accept my hand in marriage?”

Ryan barely had time to get the words out before Gavin was tackling him, knocking candy everywhere, placing sloppy kisses all over his face, shouting “Yes. Yes” over and over again.

Later, when their excitement died down and they had to clean everything up, they would laugh as they find all the candy hears had turned over except for one bright pink one with faded purple letters.

**Marry Me**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Criticisms Welcomed


	3. Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “the two of them going down to the beach and one getting sunburned really badly so the other slathers them with aloe gel when they get home”
> 
> Ray and Gavin went to the beach. Ray didn't put on sunscreen and now pays the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm suffering from slight writer's block so I'm hopping that doing little drabbles will hope. I set this in Saying Hi To Dad verse, but you can think of it anyway you want to.

“I told you to put on sunscreen.”

Ray pouted up at Gavin, or tried to. He was mostly squinting as Gavin slathered aloe gel across his face. “I didn’t think I would get as burned as I did.”

Gavin laughed. “You hardly go outside, so of course the one time you do you go as red as a lobster.”

“Which means this is your fault, I hope you know.”

“What?” Gavin squawked, almost poking Ray in the eye as he jerked his hand to the side. He quickly apologized as Ray grumbled, swiping at his face. “How is this my fault?”

“Because if you hadn’t forced me to the beach then I wouldn’t have gone outside.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “I also told you, several times, that you were going to get burnt and needed cover up in some way.”

“You wouldn’t let me take my hoodie!”

“Because no one goes to the beach in a hoodie, you mong!”

Ray crossed his arms, face scrunching up and ruining the even coating Gavin had going on. “I’d wear a hoodie to the beach.” He mumbled.

Gavin smiled slightly. He leaned down and kissed Ray, gently, on the nose. “And you’d be cute. But you’d also die of heat stroke.”


End file.
